Her Halloween Sweetheart
by LiliaCupcake376
Summary: When Lily dresses as Cinderella for a Halloween dance, odd things happen...L/J,AU I think, rated T just in case! A princess, a scholar, a pirate and a WHAT? 'You have no idea what you just got yourself into.'
1. A New Notice

Her Halloween Sweetheart

Summary: When Lily dresses as Cinderella for a Halloween dance odd things happen. The raditional Cinderella story is switched! Sirius is his one and only and Jmaes makes his own appearance as well as Snape...

A/N: Got me into the spirit of Halloween, as i munch on my loot! This'll be a bunch of short chapters about what happens on Halloween.

PLEASE R&R! Or i may not continue my toher stories,

If you do R&R, especially review, I'll give you a sneak peek on another story on the way, stories i already have up or this one!

So please review! Cupckaes forever as long as James loves his Flower,

Lilia 3

-3-

Planting the Seed

Lily Evans woke up to multiple thumps all over her body, which she soon found out were pillows. Who would hit her like that to wake her up? Why her bestfriends Alice Prewitt and Marlene McKinnon of course!

"Lily! WAKE UP!" hollered Marlene, she's like that. Lily groaned and opened her eyes to see her bestfriends till in their pajamas but really excited about something.

She rolled over and looked out side the window expecting light but seeing, DAWN?

"Why'd you two wake me up so early?" she asked groggily.

"Because! There's a new notice in the common room that you should find out about before HE does!" exclaimed Alice quickly.

"Who's h-oh my god! Let's go!" Lily sxclaimed and jumped out of bed and ran out the door in her pajamas with her friends tailing behind her.

It must've been really early because none of the early-risers even were up yet, to her relief. _Even Potter quidditch team isn't up yet, and they get up to practise REALLY early!_

She raced to the nitice board and read:

_Hallowe'en Ball_

_All students in 6th and 7th years are to attend._

_7:00 – 10:00 pm in the Great Hall _

_(Doors close at 7:30)_

_Hallowe'en Eve _

_Costume are to be worn. No uniforms, No exceptions!_

_Good morning, _

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

".God." Lily whispered in shock.

She was SO dreading to morning! They won't let me forget about it!

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Now, to get that sneak peek, press that cute like review-ie button and type a little'good job continue!' or 'great! What's the sneak peek?'**

**cupcakes, **

**Lilia**


	2. Confrontation

Her Halloween Sweetheart

**Well, after three great reviews and a few alerts, i'm updating, those reviewers are amazing! Thanks again! **

**I'd put your names but i gotta type this one fast!**

**With out further ado from moi!**

**Cupcakes + Hugs**

**Lilia**

**-*-**

Confrontation

After critically discussing the Ball back in their dormitory, the girls thought they should go down to breakfast as they were hungry.

-For background checks; Alice is blond and very pretty but not the smartest so she is known as a 'stupid blond'. Marlene, Marly, is more tom-boyish of the three and plays Quidditch with the boys, only girl on Gryffindor, she loves the Maurader's pranks secretly. Lily is a classic ginger (no offense to red heads), she has a quick temper but knows who she is loyal to and who is loyal to her, she loves with her whole and is compassionate and caring.-

While they were walking downstairs Lily was mentally preparing herself for when she was faced with _him_. She wouldn't hear the end of this! Even with all the thoughts of those prats, all she seemed to think about her costume.... would she be a ghoul? Nah, too gross! A fairy? No way, Sirius would enjoy that too much! Something totally obnoxious and revolting no one would want to go with her? A desperate possibility, but a possibility none the less!

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud shouts that could only belong to...

"POTTER! BLACK! Calm down for Merlin's sake!" yelled Marly above their whooping and cheering.

"Good morning to you too my favorite Lovely Ladies!" answered Sirius smoothly "Did you girls notice this exquisitely wonderful piece of parchment pinned to this hole-y board?"

Alice smirked evilly to us and played along by saying "Why yes indeed we did good sir! We most certainly did! Yet us _single, innocent _and _un-protected_ bachlorettes have no interest in going. Alas, no _good, strong, noble_ sirs in their right minds would ever escort us to the aforementioned scheduled event anyways! But as the youth of the modern age today say, 'that's just how to cookie crumbles' or 'that's how the ball bounces' or my personal favorite 'that's how Sirius lost his _mojo_'"

Everyone watching was shocked. Lily and Marlene were trying their hardest not to burst into laughter at Alice's splurge and the looks of utter shock on Sirius and James' faces.

As they made their way toward the portrait hole, the girls couldn't keep from laughing anymore.

She was still laughing heartily as she made her way through the portrait hole. She just couldn't get the look of complete shock on Sirius' face and pure amusement on James' out of her head. She looked behind her as she climbed threw the portrait hole, her eyes locked with a pair of bright hazel ones and her cheeks flushed while her stomach squirmed.

Why was this happening? She knew, somehow, that she wasn't going to forget about this ball....

To Be Continued!

-*-

**A/N: NOW PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON and type 'good job' and i promise that sneakies will be distributed! **

**Thank you again to...**

**dancingqueensillystring : I have updated and hope to get another review for you! I love my version of Marlene so she will be shown and used!**

**Violeteyedkitten:**** Here you are to read more! Please leave another review!**

**Gin M. Weasley: **** You have no idea how much i love Ginny! Haha, Obviously just updated and i hope you leave another review!**

**I can't say how much i love to get reviews! You're totally free to read any of my other stories and i hope you review to those too!**

**Cupcakes always and forever as long as James loves his flower!,**

**Lilia ***


	3. Preperation Confusement

Her Halloween Sweetheart

A/N: Sorry for the VERY long wait, I've been so busy with school its not even funny. And Friends. And Boys. And Administration. And Family. And Emotionally unwelledness.

So, one life story later, This is .. chapter.... 3? Yes! (after through checking, re-checking and double re-checking my notes) it is, in fact, chapter 3 of Her Halloween Sweetheart.

This chapter is called Preparation Confusement.

…..That was dramatic......

Thank You to.. those who reviewed, they got sneakies so they will probably recognize a few parts in here.

So with out further prolonging on my part,

Cupcakes forever and always as long as James loves his Flower and YOU (the reader) review and support or as the little side note on the review window says, it will not support authors and may keep them from updating and continuing.

Honestly, who has the moron who created me to have to explain everything! Everyone makes mistakes I guess!

Iced Pastries of sugary goodness,

Lilia ~*~

-*- Preparation Confusement -*-

"I think a traditional witch would be too boring though! We're practically that everyday!" said Marlene with heat, she continued, "although, it could be … changed a little. It would be a good base . . ." she mumbled to herself now deep in thought.

"What? So you can 'change' it to make Sirius notice you? Even at your dignity's expense?" Alice pressed with concern.

"Of course! But I wouldn't be losing any dignity, I'd be . . . expressing the fact that I am capable of showing off my woman-lie-ness!" Marlene countered.

"Nice Word." Lily cut in before Alice could retaliate.

Lily had been lost in thought. What was she going to wear? Nothing too revealing, but not something to make her look like a balloon. Nothing too girlie, it just wasn't her, and plus she wanted to look like a girl! Nothing too gruesome, but not 'Mrs. Clean' after all – it _was_ Halloween!

While her mind was whirling with costumes and designs she ate mechanically and didn't notice the Mauraders come sit across from them. She escaped her thoughts when Sirius waved a hand in front of her face like a 3 year old.

"Yes?" she asked quietly and politely, obviously not registering her surroundings.

"We all wanted to know what your lovely costume would be." Sirius replied.

When he said 'we' he motioned to everyone in the vicinity which happened to be Marlene, Remus, Peter, James and himself. Alice had left to go somewhere – probably to spy on Frank Longbottom, again. Now everyone seemed to be staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Well … I dunno …" she stuttered awkwardly – then it came to her. She had everything for it too!

"A princess" she continued smugly.

"Ah …" Sirius said thoughtfully and glanced at James quickly, pointedly. Lily went back to her thoughts, not even noticing the exchange.

"So! What are you guys going as?" Marlene questioned avoiding the awkward silence which was beginning to build.

"Pirate! Called it!" Sirius exclaimed with as much entusiasm to match a 3 year old, again.

"Er, a scholar I think." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Oh my God! That is SO you Moony! It's . . . . . . perfect!" Sirius added talking like a girl with surprising ease.

"uh . . . some sort of wizard I guess . . . like Merlin or something . . ." Peter said quietly.

"That's-That's a good one!" supported Lily after a long 10 second silence that followed what Peter said.

"What are you going as Marly?" Sirius asked Marlene, but before she could answer he cut her off saying, "Wait! You should be my female-pirate-accomplice-damsel-in-distress-partner!" He wiggled his eyebrows one the last word, "I'll even help you with the costume!" He finished suggestively. Marlene burst out laughing. Sirius began to stare at her intently.

"What?" she said, now concerned at Sirius' quietness.

"Well . . . I was thinking . . ." he replied, but Lily wasn't listening to their conversation any more, she noticed a folded piece of parchment beside her glass, she frowned while she opened it and read:

_A princess eh?_

She looked up to see James' bright eyes looking at her while he grinned. She lent across the table without breaking eye contact, grabbed the quill he left in front of himself. She smiled back and wrote:

_Is that a problem for you?_

She pushed it to him a watched as he smirked and conjured another quill for himself without even a cocky grin which shocked Lily. Lily was equally shocked as it takes quite a bit of actual knowledge and skill to conjure objects out of _thin air._

_James did it like it was nothing too! _She said to herself as he passed the parchment back to her. She read:

_No, it's not a problem. Just wondering, will the dress be floor-length? What colour? I think emerald green would be nice._

Her jaw dropped. He suggested the colour she was thinking of! She desperately wanted to change to subject away from herself. She wrote:

_I don't know about the length yet, nothing higher than my knees though. To Sirius' displeasure I'm sure! Thanks for the colour suggestion, that's sort of what I was thinking. What are you going as?_

She passed the parchment back to him. As he read it, she looked around and noticed that their friends were gone – _probably to give them 'bonding' time._ - she thought irritatedly.


	4. Prep Confusement cont'd

Her Halloween Sweetheart

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please read....**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SOOO Sorry for this weird mishap, last chapter, Preparation Confusement, didn't all upload or something, the last bit is cut off so I 'm putting this up to hopefully finish the chapter.....**

**I typed it all up and saved it all and supposed it all uploaded, but I don't know, - - -**

**If any authors could maybe explain it to me that'd help me! Thanks! **

**Here's the end of chapter 3 then... sorry if I got your hopes up for the actual fourth chapter – sorry again! **

**Apologizes,**

**Lilia ~*~**

**~*~**

_She looked around and noticed their friends were gone – probably to give us 'bonding time' – she thought irritatedly._

She scowled at the thought of her _best_ friends setting her up with _James Potter_!! Her thoughts were interrupted by their parchment, folded into a paper plane, whizzing around her head for second time.

She caught it with surprising, to James at least, ease as it flipped in front of her face. She looked at James' smirking face and said, slightly smugly, "If I didn't hate flying so much, I think I'd be a good seeker. Don't you think?" she smirked back and opened the parchment to read, before she registered what he wrote she heard James say, "Definitely, then we'd be team-mates."

Lily continued to smile, the reason escaped her, as she read his response, it faltered when she finished:

_Of course, I agree totally with you on the Sirius front. The colour too, I had a feeling you'd pick that colour. I'd be very honoured and glad if I would be the one to escort you to the Ball, to protect you from the multitude of guys who would want to dance with you._

_As for my costume, **you're going to have to wait and see!**_

When she looked up from the message, expecting to see James' grinning face, he was gone.

She looked all around her and the Great Hall but he wasn't anywhere. She picked up her bag and headed to her first class, his last words gnawing at her brain, clearly she wasn't going to be concentrating in Transfiguration today.

_**You're going to have to wait and see!**_

-*-

**Well that's that... sorry again for all of this...**

**my beta was as confused as I was.....**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed and alerted me and this story, ask my beta, my shock was – well for lack of a better word – shocking!**

**I would name you all here but I don't have the time at the moment.**

**Please review the last part of it!**

**The next chapter is called 'A Doodle' and will still give Peeks, but small ones because the next chapter is rather short.....**

**Apologizes and Cupcakes,**

**Lilia ~*~**


End file.
